Víspera de Navidad
by Sharii de Dixon Reedus Black
Summary: Una historia de navidad donde Krsiten esta casa con Taylor y cuenta la historia de como se conocieron a sus nietos


**Bueno este es mi primer One-Shot y espero les guste.**

**Como lo dice el titulo es sobre la navidad... es de Kristen Stewart y Taylor Lautner... **

* * *

**Víspera de Navidad**

En cada año vivimos recuerdos inolvidables, que permanecerá por siempre en nuestra mente… pero aquella vez, aquel recuerdo nunca lo olvidare, permanecerá en mi mente, hasta qué mi corazón deje de latir.

La nieve resplandecía en la calle iluminada por cientos de luces coloridas. La casa adornada con infinitos arreglos navideños, el olor de pino invadía todos los cuartos a causa del árbol de navidad, los regalos esperaban justo debajo de este y mis nietos ansiosos por abriros.

La chimenea ardía a lado de mi silla mecedoras, mientras que los pequeños se sentaban en la alfombra y me rodeaban.

― Abuela Kris, cuéntanos la historia de como consiste al abuelo― Dijeron los infantes al omiso

― ¿No se cansan de ella? ― pregunte mirándolos como me regalaban su mejor sonrisa.

La verdad es que cada víspera de navidad querían que se las contara, no se cansaba de contárselas, nunca me cansaría y por los visto ellos tampoco de oírla.

―Bueno mis amores― les dije tomando un poco de impulso en la mecedora.― todo pasa por algo…

― Pero niños, cuando una puerta se cierra, no es por que sea el fin del mundo, simplemente se abre otra mejor― agrego mi hijo mayor, mi querido Edward, el padre mi nieta más chica, Reneesme.

Lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que había heredado de mi padre Carlisle.

― Si chicos, como dice su tío, todo pasa por algo.

Me quede en silencio unos minutos, mientras Bella, la esposa de Edward, les daba una taza de chocolate a los niños.

― En aquellos años, yo era novia de un chico llamado James, él era tierno pero muy…enamoradizo.― Empecé a contar, aunque la verdad es que James era un mujeriego de primera, pero no quería usar esa palabra con ellos.― Fui a buscarlo a una fiesta de mi mejor amiga Victoria, pero cuando llegué… bueno, no los encontré como hubiera deseado.― Me dolía contar que aquella chicas, que creía mi amiga, mi confidente e incluso mi hermana, me había engañando con James. ― Así que de inmediato me fui, deprimida, como si la vida ya no tuviera sentido. Mis piernas me llevaban por la cuidad, mientras mi mente revivía las cosas buenas que había tenido con James. ― Reneesme me pidió que la sentara en mis piernas y así lo hice.

― Nessie, solo un rato, tu abuela se cansa rápido.― Dijo aquel hombre al que le pertenecía mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida y hasta mi muerte.

Me limite a sonreír continuando la historia.―… Y cuando vi la pared de la calle, reaccione hallándome en un callejón oscuro, sin adornos navideños… se veía tan triste como mi alma.― Les conté agachando la mirada.

Reneesme roso su dulce y suave mano por mi rostro, haciéndome regresar a la historia.

― Di la media vuelta y regrese por donde venial, aun con el rostro mirando el suelo― continúe.―… Camine unos cuantos pasos cuando note cuatro sombras reflejadas en el pavimento del callejón. Alcé la vista y hay los vi, cuatro jóvenes que se me hacían conocidas. Y en cuando se aproximaron a mí los reconocí. Eran Aron, Caus, Marco y Félix, los "mejores amigos" de James.

Mi dulce esposo me miro y me regalo, como siempre, su dulce sonrisa que ame desde el primer instante que los vi.

― Ellos me empezaron a rodearme.― Continúe el relato bajando a Nessie para que estuviera con sus primos, Alice y Jasper. Hijos de mi hermosa hija Rosalie y su esposo Emmett. ― Uno de ellos empezó a manosearme y yo reaccione dándole una cachetada con toda mis fuerzas y justo cuando pensé que eso no se podía poner peor, me empujaron, haciéndome caer al suelo.― Los niños seguían poniendo tanta atención, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que les estuviera contaba la historia.― Estaba en el suelo, esperando a que alguno de ellos se fuera sobre mí.― Hice una pausa para reacomodarme en la mecedora.― Pero en vez de eso empecé a oirá algunos golpes. Al parecen tenían una pelea.―

En ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de ser violada, pensé que era algo estúpido que estuvieran peleando por quien estaría primero conmigo.

―No deseaba abrir los ojos, pero tenia que ver, tal vez tenia la oportunidad de escaparme de ellos. Cuando los abrí, vi una mano extendía hacia mi, estaba sucia, llena de tierra.― Comente a mis nietos que tanto amo.― Tal vez era por que él esta peleando.

Los niños seguían hay, dando pequeños sorbos a su chocolate caliente y comiendo unas cuantas galletas de jengibre que estaba reparando Rosalie con Bella, mientras que Edward estaba con su padre viendo un partido de futbol en compañía de Emmet.

― Alcé la vista y lo primero que vi fue aquella sonrisa tan deslumbrante de su abuelo. Con tan solo verla, mis recuerdos más dolorosos se iban.― Continúe, mirando el árbol de navidad con cientos de luces parpadeando.― Esa sonrisa la heredo tu padre Nessie.― Le dije a la dulce niña que era imposible no amarla, era tal hermosa como su padre y tal dulce como su madre.― Tome la mano del abuelo para poderme levantar e incorporarme al nuevo ambiente lleno de amor, que por alguna razón había en el aire. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda, era una sensación inigualable, pero en esos momentos no entendía por que era.

― ¿Y qué te dijo el abuelo? ― Pregunto Jasper girando su cuerpecito para verlo.

― ¿Qué me dijo? ― Reafirme su pregunta, mientras me asentía con la cabeza.― Bueno me dijo: Estas bien, no te hicieron nada. Le conteste que no, estaba… algo bien. ― Conteste a su pregunta mirando mi esposo ruborizaba.

― Le pregunte si él me había defendido.― Continúe, mirando a los niños.― Él me contesto que si, que iba pasando por la calle y vio cuando me empujaron, llego dándole un golpe al un tipo que iba sobre mi y los demás lo defendieron, pero que peleó con ellos para ayudarme.

En ese momento todos los nietos lo miraron, se había vuelto su héroe desde la primera vez que les conté la historia.

― Obvio, su abuelo fue un héroe conmigo.― Seguí contándoles ― segundos después le pregunte su nombre y me lo dijo con una voz tan dulce, aterciopelada… irresistible para mi. Soy Taylor, Taylor Lautner, dijo su abuelo viéndome a los ojos… y no se que paso pero hay supe que era solo para mi, que mi vida era él y que la quería vivir junto a él. También me pregunto mi nombre…

― Si, cuando dijo: "Soy Kristen… Stewart", pensé… que hermoso nombre, como la chica que lo lleva.― Comento mi amor, Taylor.― No se que paso, pero supe que ella era la chica que estaba esperando toda mi vida.―Concluyo.

― Bueno― reí suave y seguí― Su abuelo seguí tomándome de la mano mientras nos encaminábamos a la salida de aquel callejo… que de ser tan oscuro y tenebroso, al lado de Tay era lo mejor y más bello del mundo.

Reí un poco más fuerte por lo que había pasado ese día, por la ironía de aquella víspera de navidad

― Cuando llegamos a la esquina del callejón, un sonido nos distrajo, haciéndonos mirar hacia arriba de donde provenía.― Una sonrisa se gesticulo en mis rostro, al igual que a mis nietos.― Lo que estaba hay era… bueno… en aquella esquina estaba la tienda de los Newton y justo enfrente se encontraba un faro… bueno, entonces la pared de la tienda y el faro estaban unidas por una serie de luces navideñas musicales… pero lo mas curioso…― Hice una pauta para reír. ― Es que en las luces estaba colgado un muérdago, … no se si el abuelo se dio cuenta, pero en ese momento tomo toda mi atención.

Se oyó una risita proveniente de mi esposo, que seguía con Edward y Emmet viendo el partido.

― Bajamos lentamente la vista, haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. Fue algo… muy lindo, la calle llena de luz y adornos, mientras que su abuelo tomaba mi rostro con su sucia, linda, suave y calurosa mano. ― Los infantes seguían mirándome atentamente.― Se fue acordándose así mi, en momento se quedo inmóvil… al parecer quería una aprobación, y así fue, yo me acerque y él concluyo juntando nuestros labios en un beso suave, dulce y tierno. En el cielo se oyeron los fuegos pirotécnicos pero ninguno se alejo del otro, hasta que nuestros pulmones nos traicionaron por falta de aire.

― ¿Qué sentiste? ― Dijo la pequeña Alice entre pequeñas risitas, únicas de aquella duendiciña tan emotiva.

― Bueno sentí,… es difícil de explicar.― Dije capturando toda la atención. ― Bueno, muchos sentimientos se cruzaron, varios chocaron… como la duda, el miedo y la decepción por culpa de James, pero hay recordé lo que decir mi madre, su bisabuela Esme.

― ¿Qué decía? ― Pregunto Bella que iba saliendo de la cocina con otra bandeja repleta de galletas.

― Decía que los milagros de navidad existen, pero nunca le creía, nunca me había pasado nada parecido hasta ese día.― Volví a reacomodarme en la mecedora― Y ese día entendí a lo que se refería su bisabuela, era que,… bueno yo esperaba un milagro como en la películas.― Comente.― Pero entendí que no se refería a un milagro como esos, de que te encontraras miles de pesos en la puerta de la casa, o que te ganaste el premio mayor, no, eso no era, se refería al milagro del amor, la felicidad, la unión.

Taylor y los muchachos se incorporaron a la plática tomando a sus hijos y tomando de la mano a su respectiva pareja.

― Cuando vi a Taylor.― Dije tomando su mano.― Fue un milagro de navidad. Un milagro de felicidad, de los que llegan cuando menos se los esperan, me llego la razón de vivir, de estar en familia.

― Nessie, Alice, Jasper… a lo que se refiere su abuela Kris.― Dijo Taylor.― Es que, en navidad todo puede pasar, puede unir a personas, ayudarlas… es la magia de la navidad, la unión. ― Concluyo besándome.

―Si amores.― Comente.― y bueno… cinco años después nos casamos Taylor y Yo… y a los dos años Edward nació.

― Después Rosalie nació cuando tenia 5 años, creo que sus abuelos ya tenían 15 años de casados.― Dijo Edward.

Taylor y yo asentimos con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa.

― Y véanos, aquí estamos todos juntos.― Inquiero Rosalie

Y seguiremos aquí, llenos de amor y felicidad pensé


End file.
